She Doesn't Smile Anymore
by Lei Xang
Summary: Inuyasha hurt Kagome, but he doesn't know it. I can't say more without giving away the plot. Inu's POV Epilogue!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I barely know the series myself.  
  
AN: Heya! I got this inspiration for an Inuyasha fic while I was reading from some of the other ones. I got some scenes from other fics (I'm sorry if you don't like it being used) but I altered them too. I hope you don't take it personnally, I just really like the scene. My first Inuyasha story. Oh, and Inuyasha may be a bit OOC. R&R please!  
  
She Doesn't Smile Anymore  
  
One-shot  
  
As I dug Tetsusaiga into the demon, my ears were filled with a blood curling scream. But it didn't phase me. The others though, I could see them covered their ears and their faces showing pain. A smirk crossed my face as Naraku's body disintergrated, leaving only his clothing behind. As I look over the clothes, I smirk more as the last pieces of the jewel come into view. Picking them up, I looked around for the closest one to me, Koga.  
  
"Koga." He whipped his face around and looked at me. I threw the last shards at him. "Give this to Kagome." He caught them and went off. I, myself left the site, and went to rest in some nearby bushes.  
  
As I lay there, thinking about how wonderful the feeling of defeating Naraku was, I heard Koga and Kagome's voices. I ran closer to them, where I could hear their conversation.  
  
Koga knelt down before Kagome and gave her the last shards. She accepted them, smiling brightly and with a slight 'thank you' from her lips. She put them in place and the jewel molded into it's original form. My eyes rest on the jewel. Three years, it had taken nearly three years to collect them, but they were done. I heard a gasp of happiness from Miroku but ignored it. I was focused on the now completed jewel. At last.  
  
"I know you don't care for me as much as I you," I looked quizzically at Koga, who still knelt infront of Kagome, who had sat herself on a nearby log. "but I want you to know that if you ever need a friend to talk to, or a shoulder to cry on, just ask for me, okay?"  
  
Kagome looked up at his face, her eyes clearly asking unspoken questions. "Thank you, bu-"  
  
Koga had silenced her. "Listen, about Inuyasha. I'm sure that there is some hope left in you, but I don't really have any. He puts you through too much. I'm not saying I will be your mate, the choice is yours, but, I offer my hand to you as a friend." She smiled at him, and I mildly wonder why I haven't seen her smile to my face in a while.  
  
"Thank you, you are a true friend. And I hope that you do find someone to be your mate, and whoever she is, she'll be a lucky girl." He smiled back at her, and leaned forward to brush a stry hair from her face.  
  
I step forward there, as he finishes running his fingers down her hair. My blood boils, but for what reason, I do not know. "Hands off." My voice was gruff, and my body stood stiff. As she acknowledges me, I notice Kagome's smile fade, and a dark look cross her face. Why was she so grim?  
  
Koga looks at me with cold eyes. "Oh, it's only you." His voice seemed to contain hatred for me, so much that I could almost smell it. He glared at me icily as I stand there, about to threaten him. But he turns to Kagome and his features grow soft. "I suppose I'll see you next time I run into you, right?" she nodded, her face softening slightly. He kissed her lightly on the cheek, as a sign of friendship, but I unsheathed Tetsusaiga anyway.  
  
He looked at me and held his hand out at Kagome. She looked up at him and appeared to understand what he wanted, and placed the jewel in his hand. He looked at it in disgust and threw it at me. My sword was replaced as I caught the jewel.   
  
"Here keep it. Go wish for your precious Kikyo." He glared at me and and walked away, leaving Kagome and I alone.  
  
I did not look at Kagome, as she did not look at me. But Sango called her name, and my gaze fixed on her every action.  
  
She looked in the direction of the voice, and waves softly. I can hear Sango easily.  
  
"We're going to celebrate, Kagome. Miroku is practically jumping for joy. Do you want to come?" She asked, her face was light and smiling. Kagome's face bursted in happiness and she stood up to go after them. Shippo jumped on her shoulder, and they all smiled at eachother. "Inuyasha, do you want to come too?"  
  
I looked up from where Kagome had been in a daze. When I realized her question, I shook my head no. While I did, I half expected Kagome to decline as well, insisting that I shouldn't be alone. I almost got ready to shrug her off, but she went with them, without even a glance back. I looked at her disappearing form, almost in dispair that she had just left, but I sensed someone else in the room.  
  
It was Koga, standing against a tree, smiling as he watched Kagome go. When he noticed me looking at him, he smiled in a smug, annoying way. He whispered softly into the air as he stood to leave, but I caught it anyway: "What comes around, goes around."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
They celebrated in Keade's hut. I could hear their laughter from miles away. When I arrived, I simply sat outside. I enjoy Kagome's laughter, and didn't want her to see me and stop. It was hours until I heard them talk about resting. They wanted to go outside first though, or something like that. All I know is that Kagome was first to come out, and looked at me in a sort of surprise. She wasn't wearing her smile anymore.  
  
Kagome regarded me for a while as Sango, Miroku and Shippo came out too.  
  
"I suppose I should take that off now, right?" She said referring to the necklace around my neck. I looked down at it. It was the one I got because of Kagome, the first day I met her.   
  
Something inside me was screaming to say I wanted to keep it, or tell her I wanted it around my neck as a reminder of her, but it wouldn't come out. Instead, I just said, "Feh."  
  
Kagome started chanting as I sat there. It was probably something Keade taught her. The beads around my neck glowed blue, and spread out until each were six inches from my face. In a blink, they all disappeared, and I nearly sighed in dissapointment. Not even a bead was left behind. She walked away, not turning back, and the other three followed her.  
  
I stared at the jewel in my hand, willing it to tell me why Kagome hadn't smiled at me for a while now. Why she seemed so solemn around me. She didn't smile at me anymore. What had I done wrong?  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
They came back a few minutes after. I hadn't moved from my spot, staring at where the necklace had been. I almost saw the wooden beads resting there, but Miroku's voice snapped me out of my daze.  
  
"Go on girls, and Shippo, I'm going to talk to Inuyasha for a bit." He blew them a kiss, and I could hear them laughing a bit. He pulled me off the ground and brought me into the woods. We walked for a while before he stopped and turned to me.  
  
"Inuyasha. You really do love Kagome, don't you?" I looked up at him, confused. That couldn't be true, I loved Kikyo, didn't I? Kikyo was much more beautiful, and feminine. I was still looking at Miroku. "Don't look at me as if you don't know what I'm talking about. Ever since she walked off with us, you've been acting strangely. I mean, you stared at the spot that necklace had been for a full ten minutes!"  
  
"Feh." It came out harsh, and cold. I saw his face dropping.  
  
"I mean, you didn't go to Kikyo because of Kagome, right?" I looked away, hoping that he would get those stupid ideas out of his head. "You are pathetic! Koga should just get her. At least he knows how to treat her right!" I stiffened at the mention of Koga's name. He stomped away angrily, leaving me to myself in the woods.  
  
I should go to Kikyo soon. But a part of me didn't want to. It wanted me to go to Kagome. I took the jewel out of it's place in my kimono. I had wanted to use it to become a full demon, but I wasn't so sure anymore. Kikyo might not me as a full demon. But Kagome wouldn't care. I shook my head. I had to stop thinking about Kagome. I loved Kikyo!  
  
I ran to a nearby lake. Taking off my clothing, I jumped in, hoping the exercise would help me clear my head. As I swam, the spot that should've been smacked by the necklace was untouched, and I realized how far away from Kagome I felt now. Frowning, I began to swim faster, desperately trying to clear my head.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Inuyasha? I think he's coming to, Inuyasha!" I awoke to someone shaking me. It was Kagome. "Gods, you're awake! I thought you had died." Her eyes were filled with worry. I sat there, completely dazed, until I realized I had gone into the lake nude. Looking down, I realized that someone had draped some clothing over my middle. Probably Kagome, in all her modesty.  
  
"What am I doing here?" Kagome sighed in relief. She let go of me and I found myself missing her touch. I expected her to smile at me, say how glad she was that I was alive. But, again, I was dissapointed when she simply sat back, her face guarded, and told me how they had gone out looking for me, seeing as how long I was gone.  
  
They found me floating in the lake, face up. They thought I was resting, but I didn't move when they called my name. I must've lost conciousness after all the excercise I was putting myself through. She stood and turned away, telling me if was best that I got dressed. Miroku and Sango would be coming back with firewood, and Shippo with some food. I faced away from her and got dressed.  
  
I only put on my pants. I didn't want to wear the top for some reason. I told her I was done, and she walked farther away from me and sat down, looking at the rocks beneath her. I sat down beside her, but she moved away until there was a lot of space between us. I didn't understand. Her face looked away from me as I tried to crawl towards her, but she continued to move away.  
  
I would've tried to ask her what was wrong, but Shippo came in that minute. He saw me and launched himself at me. He chanted about how good it was that I was alive, and held onto my neck before letting go and pouncing on Kagome. She smiled at him, and I realized exactly how much I missed that smile. I sat across from her, watching as she played with Shippo. I admired everyone else for being graced with her beautiful smile.  
  
Then, at that exact moment, I admitted to myself that I loved her. With everything I had, I loved her. But she hated me, was scared of me even, and my heart began to throb. I wanted her to be my mate, but she didn't. I nearly choked at the thought.  
  
I remembered the conversation between Koga and her, after I defeated Naraku. Had she loved me back, before? Did she feel how I felt? Was there any chance she could still love me, after I had ignored her to this point, where she didn't even smile at me anymore? My chest began to hurt, and I grasped the jewel in my kimono.  
  
'Here keep it. Go wish for your precious Kikyo.'  
  
'You are pathetic!'  
  
'At least he knows how to treat her right!' I winced. I had been such a fool. I lost my chance of happiness with her. And all because of some dead woman! I stood up, which cause Kagome to look at me. Her eyes. I looked away from them and ran off. She didn't need me to ruin her life. She didn't need me to hurt her. She didn't need me.  
  
I heard her calling my name. I heard Shippo crying out my name too. But I blocked everything out. I ignored her footsteps, her cries. I ignored images of her face. Tears slid down my cheeks as I continued to run. Never in my life had I ever needed to cry so much. They blurred my vision, but I managed to find the edge of a cliff. I stopped, and looked down. It was a far way down. I wouldn't make it even if I tried. I looked back. I could hear her cries. I could hear her footsteps.  
  
Why was she chasing me? Why did she try to stop me? I walked to the edge, and was about to jump, when she burst into the clearing. I turned and saw her. My steps faltered as I saw the tears running down her cheeks. I had hurt her again.  
  
It hurt to know that it was all my fault. It hurt to know that she was crying because of me. I resisted the urge to cry too. I was about to step out off the cliff, but I heard her voice.  
  
"Don't... Inuyasha, please don't." She fell onto the ground and pulled her knees to her chin. "Don't please." She whispered. I almost couldn't hear her. A lump rose in my throat. She cared.  
  
I walked forward, towards her. Kneeling down, she looked at me and began to cry harder. I held her to my bare chest, wishing I wasn't such I coward. I let her tears stop me from jumping. I stayed here to do god knows what more to her, and all because of her tears. I was so selfish.  
  
"I'm sorry." At first, I thought it was me who said that, but she began chanting it and I realized she was talking to me. I looked at her in confusion. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I stopped you. I know you were just trying to get to Kikyo." Kikyo, I had forgotten about her. She began to speak again. "I was so selfish. I should've been happy for you. You were going to be happy with the one you love." She sobbed, and I held her closer. "I stopped you. I'm so sorry."  
  
I couldn't beleive my ears. She was sorry. She thought she was responsible. God, I never felt more of a coward than right then. I managed to find my voice, somehow.  
  
"No, it was my fault." I stroked her hair, admiring it's silkiness. "I was a fool and a coward. A fool for not realizing how great you are, and a coward for not facing it." She looked at me, with her beautiful eyes. I choked at their innocence and purity. "I was about to kill myself to get away from all the guilt and loneliness instead of making it up to you." Her eyes teared up again, but the tears didn't fall. Her smile then managed to break through, and my heart skipped a bit. "God you're beautiful."  
  
"Do you mean it?"  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I love you." She stopped. I began to regret the words that had tumbled out of my mouth, fearing she didn't feel the same way. But she began to cry.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cute!! This is the sappiest I've ever wrote. I hope you like it!! Aww..... I hope you don't start crying on me now! :P R&R please! 


	2. Authoress's note and Epilogue!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine.  
  
WOW!!!! Thank you to everyong who reviewed. I love you!! I checked my mail today, not really expecting anything, but I find 23 reviews!! I know you wanted a series out of this, but all I can give you is an epilogue. Why? Because of my mom's wise words; "When you've made something great, don't get carried away, or you might ruin it all.". I don't know if someone's ever said that before, so I consider it a quote from my mom.  
  
Anyways, I thank you all who reviewed my story. You are great! This is the only fic I've ever made that went past 15 reviews, and I have two series! I'm really happy you all like it, so I'm giving you all an epilogue to, hopefully, content you. Again, thank you so much for the reviews, (thank you, thank you, worship, worship, :P) this is a real treat considering how inexperienced I am.  
  
So, on with the free talk to all of you. oh, and before I forget, to all of you who cried at this fic, don't worry, I cried when I wrote it too... well, nearly.  
  
Sour Schuyler: I'm glad you do!  
  
mkh2: Oh... oh well! GSBM- Good story, bad memory. :P  
  
Jessi Mari: Thanks! I really appreciate it.  
  
Oneesan no Miroku Houshi: Thanks. And I'll be reading some of yours when I get the chance.  
  
Jade Fire: :P umm... oops? I'm glad you liked it, and I was hoping I'd get someone to...  
  
moonsilversweet: Yeah... Me too... but, I got an epilogue out for people like you. Enjoy!  
  
demongirl3003: thanks! I'm glad you liked it.  
  
tsunami-chan: Yay! I got someone else crying (or nearly) besides me. About Inu, I believe in justice ;) and I really don't think Koga could be all that bad by the end.  
  
Kita: That WAS my goal. I'm glad I got there!  
  
Mistress RinRin: Thank you! And about what I write next... umm... my g-wing fics have been neglected so prepared for the wait. Oh, and I check your profile, you're an exact year older than my cous. Weird...  
  
watergoddesskasey: you got more!! Umm, but not much.  
  
Angie: Yes, there is more... but I thought Kikyo died... again? I don't really know, but that what happened in my fic. I kinda said that when I wrote that Inuyasha was going to kill himself, and Kagome thought he was going to Kikyo.  
  
Youkai Taijiya Kihok: Yes I know... it was really kawaii, ne?  
  
hoshi-ko88: Umm... Kikyo's already dead in my fic (Inu was about to commit suicide, and Kagome thought he was going to Kikyo, remember?) and I can't answer the rest without giving away the epilogue.  
  
tinkerbell-06: I'm glad it had such an effect! About the emotional part, just think of a time when you can relate to the characters and it'll come out fine. Heh heh, I'm doing the same thing.  
  
Silver Mist4: heh heh, some people can be so thickheaded. But then, I guess that's what happens when you get 'sitted' so much, ne?  
  
Yukime: You want and you got! and it'd be a little bit easier to read your fics if you left the review signed? I'll just assume it's under the same name...  
  
Lady Sarah: I almost cried and I was writng the story! So don't worry about it, I'm a lot worse.  
  
Silver Mystic: well... I have a habit of mixing angst with romance... I'm glad you liked it though.  
  
Crystal Twilight: Yes! I knew I had a good title!! Well, here's more for you!  
  
kakite: *blushes* I'm sure mine wasn't that much better. *turns cherry-red* there were probably flaws. *How much redder can I go?* ummm thanks!?  
  
Del_kaidin: thanks! And I was hoping I didn't put too much sap in.  
  
Alaksandra: Thanks! Umm... Kikyo's dead (he's about to jump off and Kagome thinks he's going to Kikyo) and I don't think I could really write more about their life.   
  
Well, on with the story! (Finally, eh?)  
  
She Doesn't Smile Anymore  
  
Epilogue  
  
She fell asleep in my arms. I watched her face as she slept. With my claw, I traced the lines and bumps of her face, and she turned into my hand. Smiling, I picked her up and began the long walk back. The sun had long set and I walked through the night, clutching the young woman in my arms. Stars shined through the trees and I wished Kagome was awake to see them with me, but I didn't have the courage to wake her from her sleep.  
  
It was a while back, and I treasured every second. The confusion and pain was all gone, and in it's place was a peaceful feeling. I had never felt so much better. Everything was falling into place. All the things I had tried to reach before seemed unimportant as the weight in my arms reminded me it was real. It was all real. And it was in my favor.  
  
When I stepped out of the forestry, and into the clearing, I saw that a fire was burning and there waer three more people around it as I expected. Miroku and Sango seemed to be sitting close together, much to my surprise. Keade kneeled by the fire, staring at it's blazes. Shippo was curled into a ball and laid by Keade. But the two other people there were the ones who caught my attention.  
  
Koga was glaring at Miroku, who was grinning at him slightly with a red handprint on his cheek. But lying against Koga was another girl with raven black hair herself, and seemed to be sleeping. Koga's arm was wrapped around the girl's waist and her head rested in the crook of his neck.  
  
"Koga?" He turned to me and then to the woman in my hands. Then he followed my eyes to the girl in his arms, and blushed, looking down. Everyone's eyes were on me now, looking in shock at the bundle in my arms. I tightened my hold on her and sat down with the rest of the group.   
  
Shippo looked at me before coming up and inspecting the girl himself. Everyone then stared at me with cold eyes, and I knew they thought I either had used te jewel to bring back Kikyo or I had hurt Kagome. There was too much tension in the air. Stroking her, her eyes fluttered open as the kitsune (right?) sniffed her out. She smiled at me then turned slightly to stroke the little fox demon.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo jumped in the small space between Kagome and I and curled up against her. Everyone's hard stares turned soft as they began to realize that I had seen the truth. Kagome smiled at me and I smiled back. Everyone, except Koga, being in his position, ran up to check on Kagome. They backed away slightly as I eased her to the ground. They all smiled warmly at the two of us as she snuggled up to me.  
  
"Koga?" The wolf demon looked up at her quizzically. She smiled at the girl resting against him. "May I ask whom that may be?"  
  
He grinned and nuzzled her head gently. "I girl I used to know." She moved a bit and crept closer to Koga in her sleep.  
  
I smiled and pulled Kagome even closer. He was happy, and I knew that I wouldn't have to worry about him trying to get Kagome. She was mine. I felt her hand stroke my hair carefully and I carressed her shoulder with a paw.  
  
"What about the jewel?" She asked and I looked down at her. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out the forgotten object.  
  
Holding it out, I jestured to everyone to take it, if they wanted. But none did, and I looked at Keade, questioning her on what to do.  
  
"It is Kagome's jewel, let her decide." I looked down at her, and she thought for a moment. She then held her hand out and I dropped the jewel into it.  
  
She held it in both of her hands. "Destroy the well, and let everyone on the other side forget me. So that I may live my life with Inuyasha." The jewel began to glow, until it became nothing but a light. It flew away, towards the direction of the well, leaving Kagome to whisper a sad goodbye to the people she left behind.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"So..." Miroku started. He wrapped his hand around Sango and she let him pull her closer, much to my surprise. "I suppose this is our happy ending?" The were quiet murmurs around the campsite.  
  
Then a resounding slapping sound. "Don't you dare try that again!" Sango whispered harshly, careful not to wake the girl against Koga.  
  
~Owari~  
  
There you go! That's what you wanted, right? Though I bet it wasn't how you planned. But this is my story, so... that's it! Bubye!! 


End file.
